Marvel: Creations Chapter 2: Hope
Chapter One: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel:_Creations_Chapter_1:_Havoc Continuing from last Chapter: Preston is exhausted from the fight with his previous enemies as they have Phoenix's weakness, Chaos Magic and plan to destroy Preston with it. He then flies out of the battle area before they come back. '' Preston's apartment at night ''Preston is laying on the in his bed with his boxers on and staring at the ceiling. (Play this song while reading this part of the RP. Then stop when the next action part happen. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5aybGqM95A ) Preston: *I've already healed... That is some special magic for it to have damaged me like that... Oh well.* He gets up from his bed walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge to stare at it for a minute then closing it. ''*Geez I need to buy some groceries* ''A doorbell ring is heard and Preston panics as he puts on a tank top, shorts and socks in mach speed and goes to open the door. When he opens Evelyn is there looking at him with a worried face. Evelyn: Preston! Are you alright?? What happened!!! Preston: I'm fine! I'm fine! He looks nervously at her ''Come in if ya want, I was just going to get some groceries, I literally have no food in the house. ''Evelyn walks in and Preston closes the door and she looks around and goes to the kitchen. '' Evelyn: Ewww!! Why haven't you been washing your dishes... Preston: Oh, I've been lazy heh. My bad. Evelyn: ''She giggles and turns around to put her stuff onto the couch and comes back to clean the dishes for him ''Look, I'm just glad you're okay. I saw what happened and... I was so worried... I never seen you get so hurt so badly. Do you know what was causing that? Preston: ''He sits on a dining room chair and makes it face Evelyn ''Yea... Somehow, they got ahold of Scarlet Witch's Chaos Magic, and apparently it's a weakness to the Phoenix Force. Evelyn: ''She looks more worried ''Wow... Preston: ''He breaths out heavily and gets up ''I'm gonna go to the store to get some groceries. You coming with? *Please don't say no... Come on...* Evelyn: ''She blushes and turns around to nod yes at him ''Let me wash my hands first. And maybe you should get ready first also. ''She smiles softly at him Preston: *She's so cute...* Then he notices he can't go out like that. So he then changes into clothes in 2 seconds. ''Ready! Evelyn: Showoff... ''She grabs her purse, but not her bag and leaves with Preston. '' ''Preston and Evelyn go to the supermarket and get some groceries while they have fun together. They go back to the apartment and then decide to go to dinner. So Preston puts the groceries on the table and then they go out to dinner to an expensive restaurant. '' At restaurant ''They arrive at the restaurant and they get a table for 2 and he sits her down and then sits down. '' Evelyn: ''She's blushing as she talks ''Wow Preston, I didn't know you were so sophisticated... Preston: ''He gets flustered and embarrassed ''Of course I am! What did you think! Evelyn: I'm just kidding! Geez Pres! She slightly giggles and looks at the menu 'So why did you ask me so suddenly? Preston: 'Slightly blushes 'I don't know... I kinda just wanted to get to know you more in case I didn't know much about you... Ya know? Evelyn: Oh... Okay! 'Smiles 'So what are you going to order first? I'm gonna order the salmon soup with the shrimp and sour cream. Preston: Ew haha! Aiqht, I'm going to order... the chicken wings with the blue cheese and bacon burger. Evelyn: Whoa hehehe okay! So... 'They spend an hour and 30 minutes eating and talking, getting to know each other a bit more but then a crash is heard outside. '(Stop music if still playing) Evelyn: Shit!! What was that?!?! '''Preston and Evelyn run outside to see a couple cars flipped over and some criminals just trying to murder innocent civilians. Preston gets angry then a flame comes throughout his whole body then reveals the his Phoenix costume and flies over to them. Preston: What are you guys doing... Criminal #1: Oh it's the PHOENIX!!! THE LOSER PHOENIX!! He can't do shit to us guys don't worry!! Him and his buddies laugh wildly while one of the slashes their machete at him. '' ''Preston just stands there then picks up the first criminal and punches him into the ground creating a small crater, but he is dead. '' Criminal #2: You KILLED MY BROTHER!!! YOU BASTARD!!! ''He shoots his pistol at Preston but he stops the bullets in mid-air. He sends all the bullets through his head. '' Preston: ... Criminal #3: I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean this!!! ''He tries to run but then creates a miniature flaming tornado which sucks up the man and then when the fire diminishes, the man is gone, as he was burned to no remains. '' Preston: Idiots... ''He goes to the killed/injured civilians and taps into more of the Phoenix Force power deep inside him and manages to resurrect and heal them. ''*I did it... I actually did it* ''Then goes to the deep criminals and flies away at mach speed burying them somewhere then coming back with his previous clothes on. ''Sorry about that... Evelyn: Nice... You okay though? Preston: Yea... Just pissed they had to bring that up... I'm like the strongest hero ever, how could they call me weak? ''Slightly smiles '' Evelyn: Hahahaaha wow Pres... You know what, let's go home, I'm full anyway. Preston: Heh, sounds good. Back at Preston's apartment Preston: W-Wait, you're gonna stay here the night? Evelyn: Uh yea... I need a little time from my roommate. She's SO annoying. You don't mind do you? Preston: Uh no! I don't! I just like to sleep in my boxers... Evelyn: Oh that's fine haha! ''Evelyn watches a little Netflix in the living room before she goes to sleep but Preston is already sound asleep in his bed. Then she falls asleep. '' ''Morning arrives and Preston looks at the time to see it's 10:43. He gets up with a big yawn and walks sleepily to the bathroom. He then goes to kitchen to find Evelyn cooking bacon, scrambled eggs, with french toast. '' Evelyn: Morning! Preston: *Damn... She looks fuckin' hot in those shorts...* Good morning Eve. ''He walks up behind her to look at the food. ''Looks amazing, when's it going to be ready? Evelyn: Soon, how was your night? Preston: Awesome, I actually slept the whole night. Evelyn: That's good ''she smiles a little at him and continues to cook. She finished the meal and serves it to Preston and they eat breakfast together. When they're done, they go to Six Flags together as a way to pass time and go out to eat again. They have a really fun time and continue on with their day. Somewhere else... Andrew: Hey, you ready? Rocker: Hehehe, yea man... NOW! A huge beast dog-like thing forms with 2 heads. '' Huge Beast: WHOA! WE'RE FINALLY FUSED TOGETHER!!! IMAGINE WHAT ELSE WE CAN DO WITH THIS POWER!! WE CAN TAKE HIM OUT NEXT TIME!! ''They un-fuse into two people again. Mark: Bro, imagine the power we can do against him. He produces a ball of Chaos Magic in his hand then fires it at a dummy as it creates a small explosion. '' Byjar: I know... Dude... ''he creates a psychic bus in the base and makes it disappear. He got this... Next time, we're gonna completely kill him. ...let's get our Chaos Magic stronger. Andrew: Yea, once we completely fuse out powers with the magic, we'll be able to kill him instantly. He makes a creepy smirk ''Let's destroy this guy. ''They then continue to train and get their power up and become much stronger ready to kill Preston this time. '' In Central Park Evelyn: Come take a picture here!! You see the ducks? I want it by them! Preston: ''Sigh ''Okay okay! Get ready! ''He takes the picture Evelyn: Hehe, looks awesome. Hey, I've been thinking... Do you have a crush on Hope? I-I mean you spend a lot of time with her... So like maybe- Preston: What?! No!! Of course not! The reason I spend time with her is because of business purposes. You know how we both have the Phoenix Force, so that's the only reason why we get along so well. Evelyn: She brightens up a little ''Oh! That's good, I was just thinking, my bad haha. Preston: W-Why were you asking? Evelyn: U-Uh, no reason, just wondered... *Oh no, he might figure out that I like him...* Preston: *Dammit, she doesn't like me does she?* Oh okay, look, you wanna go back to the apartment? Evelyn: I can't I have to go do something with my bank account and help my roommate pick out a dress for a date. I'll come by if I can tonight okay? Preston: No problem, see ya then. Please stay safe. ''Says in a little sad voice '' Evelyn: ''She opens her arms for a hug but looks away blushing but he doesn't notice. ''Bye... I'll try to come by, I promise. ''Preston blushes but she doesn't see it and hugs her tightly and then flies out of sight. Back at Preston's training ground Preston: *If I'm gonna fight them again, I need to get WAY stronger.* He raises his hands and a whole bunch of burned dummy's and targets come up from the ground the uses his powers to turn them back into their original state. '' Preston: *kay, what first... Wait, I should do this in space...* ''He then flies up to space at mach speed. He is at the asteroid belt with meteors flying around him. He then sits with crossed legs and closes his eyes to meditate as he's floating there. After a while he opens his eyes and makes a huge concussive beam come out his hands to into space where the meteors are floating and it makes a huge explosion destroying the meteors in that area.